


[KAIHUN/SEKAI FMV] Different

by jhanjhan



Series: SEKAI / KAIHUN Videos (Link) [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, fanmade video, fmv, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhanjhan/pseuds/jhanjhan
Summary: ...So I love you you’re my soulLove, love hurtsI will take the painful loveLove, separation speaks to meIt can’t be anyone but you, you’re my loveEven if I am alone againA woman speaks, clutching her wounded heartA man speaks, saying I’m sorry, I love you...





	

**Author's Note:**

> My second made-video of SeKai. ..from 6 months ago.

 

 

 

**[[KAIHUN/SEKAI FMV] Different ](https://youtu.be/uOzArU8uFnI) **

 

 

****

**Author's Note:**

> When I first heard this song, I thought of SeKai... then made this.


End file.
